The present invention relates generally to the field of software debugging, and more particularly to automated debug processes and debug guidance.
Software debugging is a process of finding and correcting computer program errors or abnormal operation. Debugging is typically approached in a specific manner—for example, open log files, look for a set of key traces, then based on the result, open another log file, look for another set of key traces and so on. In a live debug session, the process may also include running diagnostic commands, or graphical user interface/representational state transfer (GUI/REST) operations, and then again examining log files or other output.